Crazy
by Fake Bliss
Summary: NejiTen. Crack. Neji shook his head, allowing a word he never wished to utter with Tenten around escape his lips. "Crazy."


**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own.**

**Author's Note: **TADA! Nejiten crack that came from who knows where. I have no idea why I've only been writing this couple, but whatever. It doesn't matter as long as you guys like it right? :D I'm in the process of writing a mutichapter so if you like my stories, look forward to that.

Crazy

He found himself watching her again, failing miserably at trying to look at anything in the store but her. It made him feel like a stalker, always watching what she was doing. He was pissed that he knew her well enough to know her habits, especially when she was shopping. It also didn't help his mood when the 'helpful' (as Tenten so kindly referred to him) storekeeper repeatedly walked up to him saying things like, "Got an eye on something _delicious_ to purchase?" when this store obviously didn't sell anything edible…that wasn't deadly anyway. Neji really wanted to give that old man a 'not so gentle fist.' Yet he found that he was _still_ watching Tenten as she did her normal routine.

It would always be the same. She would pause at every shelf and counter muttering to herself. She would glare at some, smile happily at another, and stare in awe at something he would normally cast off as 'normal' or 'uninteresting.' Occasionally she would look at the air as if it was a person and talk to it. She would say something and then pause, nodding as if she was being explained to and talk again. Her body would sway as if swooning, and her eyes would be glazed, even when glaring. It was unnerving.

When she was done 'browsing,' she would walk up to him holding—kami knows how many—weapons, asking his opinion on them. He would always reply with a grunt. When she was asking for his opinion between two weapons, she would miraculously be able to guess which one he preferred—she would pick the one he didn't like of course.

Those were the days when he would question whether or not he was the only sane one of their squad. Sometimes he wondered why he would agree to go shopping with her. Today was no different from any other, and yet, he had a feeling that it would be.

"Hey Neji."

He blinked and was surprised to see Tenten smiling before him. "What is it?"

"I've only got enough for only one of these this time," Tenten said. "Which should I pick?"

In her left hand, Tenten held out a katana carved so intricately that he found himself admiring it a little. In her right there was a kunai with a chain. Simple, but it looked more durable than the katana.

He stared at the weapons for a moment before looking back up at her. The kunai and chain looked more useful considering she was better at it. "Hn."

Tenten pursed her lips, "The kunai and chain, eh?" She studied it for a moment, muttering a few things. She looked up at him, still smiling. "I guess I deserve a treat. The katana it is!" She proceeded to the cashier.

Neji shook his head, allowing a word he never wished to utter with Tenten around escape his lips. "Crazy."

Tenten spun around. "What did you just call me?"

He blinked innocently at her. "What?"

Tenten paused, studying him. She shrugged and turned around, appearing to be content with his response.

* * *

Once again he found himself tracing her steps. Literally. This time he was careful to only use his peripheral vision. Tenten was cheerfully walking down the street humming and skipping slightly. If he was with anyone else, he probably would have pretended to not know them. Tenten was different though. For some reason he found himself walking closer to her than normal and glaring at anyone within two feet of her.

"Hey Neji!"

He wondered what she was thinking about. What was the reason that she was smiling? Was it—

"Neji! Look out!" Tenten yelled.

"Wha—"

BAM!

Neji's world was dizzy. He clutched his head, trying to assess what had happened.

"Oh my gosh Neji!" That was Tenten's voice. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

Neji sat up, still clutching his head. It was then that he realized that he was on the ground at the side of the road. Tenten was at his side, a concerned expression on her face. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? You walked into that pole!" She pointed to a street lamp that was standing innocently next to him.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Wha? No, I didn't." He panted lightly in between each word. Then it hit him. He. Just. Walked. Into. A. Pole. The Hyuga Neji just walked into a pole because he was looking at a girl. Not just any girl either. It was _Tenten_. He wanted to slap himself. He would never hear the end of it if someone like Lee—or even worse, Naruto—found out.

Tenten nodded slowly. "Whatever you say Neji. Whatever you say."

* * *

He watched as Tenten aimed weapon after weapon at several targets. His breath became unsteady when her features became defined. He groaned. Puberty was _not_ on his side. It wasn't his fault he would fall under such _urges_. It wasn't his fault that she looked—he cleared his throat— _different_. Puberty—like fate—was _so_ cruel.

Was she doing it on purpose? Was she tactfully making her hips sway in such a way? He licked his lips. Was she making herself sweat that much so he could see— He should his head. What the hell was he thinking? Tenten do that? Never. He growled, so much for his advanced Hyuga abilities to keep himself in check. His body was easy to control, his mind, not so much.

"Neji, why are you meditating with your byakugan activated?"

Neji gulped silently, lifting his eyelids. "Experiment," he said, or more like squeaked.

Tenten gave him a funny look before shaking her head, her hands on her hips. She muttered to herself again. Neji caught the word 'crazy.'

He could've sworn he had also heard 'pervert'…it must have been the nonexistent wind.


End file.
